


Hodari's Pride: A Brother's Tale

by FireflyRancher



Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Other, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7973848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireflyRancher/pseuds/FireflyRancher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Halisi met Taka and left him with her son Kovu, she was part of another pride. With her mate Siwazrui, Kovu's birth father, she had another cub. Her first cub was Hodari, Kovu's older brother. Hodari was young when Halisi left him and the rest of the pride. Feeling abandoned and raised by his father he forgot about her over time. His heart felt empty for most of his childhood until he met a lioness by the name Elewa. She brought back the light in his life.</p>
<p>Coming of age he left his pride with a few of the other lionesses, electing Elewa to be his mate. They were happy together for some time. Sadly due to unforeseeable events, she died. Now Hodari struggles over the loss of his mate and must find himself a new queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hodari's Pride: A Brother's Tale

All across the Savannah, prides mourned the loss of the great king Mufasa and his son Simba. Word also spread quickly of Scar's rise to power and about the hyenas. Some prides still worked with them, in fear of Scar, while others disbanded their truce as it was with Mufasa and not Scar. One such pride that had disbanded was lead by Siwazuri, a pale brown lion with a full black mane and gold eyes. His mate was Halisi, an auburn lioness with green eyes. Shortly after the birth of his son Hodari, who looked much like himself, he began to change.

A young Hodari ran around the den playing with the other cubs when he saw his mother walking off to a corner. "Mother?" He stopped playing with his friends and ran to where she was. He hid behind a rock and listened in on the conversation between his mother and father.

"My king, why have you summoned me?" Halisi sat with her head held high. As she watched him circle her she whipped her tail in a cautious and protective manner.

Siwazuri smiled devilishly at her response. "You are my queen Halisi and as such you have responsibilities." He sat in front of her and looked out at the land through a small opening. "Times are changing. Scar had an heir and is becoming more of a threat by the day. If he raises his son to be anything like himself then all of our prides will be in danger. I have a plan to fix things though."

Halisi lowered her defenses as she drew closer to him. "What do you mean you have a plan?" She sat beside him looking for anything that would suggest he was back to being his old self.

"If we are to reclaim glory for the Savannah and peace, Scar must be done away with. Before we can get rid of him, we must do away with this heir of his." He turned around and called for another lioness. "I have already chose Imani to do it. I will send her to him and she will tell him that she left here and wishes to join his pride. After being accepted she will get close enough to kill his cub."

"No! You can't do that! She bares a cub and won't be able to get away in her condition!" Halisi's hopes came crashing down as he began to explain his plan. When the tawny lioness came to them she ran to her. "Tell me it isn't true! Imani you are with cub you cannot possibly-" She looked into her eyes with horror.

Imani kept herself as composed as she could. "He is my king and it is my duty to serve him. If it is my cub you are worried about I won't be going until after it's birth." She looked to Siwazrui then back to Halisi. She put a paw to her swollen belly. "He is right that Scar needs to be taken down. I don't want my cub to grow up in a time of his rule. If I can play any part in taking him down faster, I will."

Halisi growled and sent the lioness away. She turned to her mate angrily. "She is not going! You wish to send her in a weakened state and to then kill a cub! This isn't right I won't let you!" She roared with anger only to be silenced by his own back at her.

"That is enough Halisi! You are my queen and I will not have this insubordination!" Pacing he growled before nudging her to the very back of the den. "Time for you to tend to your responsibilities. You will give me another son who will take him down and serve Hodari." 

He watched as his mother's face contorted into a look of horror. He wanted to stop them, but couldn't stop shaking at his father's presence. The lioness Imani found him and took him to the other cubs. Hodari wanted nothing more than to forget what he had witnessed, but as fate would have it, his father would never let him, actively training him to rule the next day.


End file.
